Kayla
Kayla is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cook Islands and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Survivor: Panama Kayla began Survivor: Panama on the blue Bayoneta tribe. Her and Alexis became close friends, and promised to take each other to the end. The pair joined forces with Joey, Sarah and Tison to become the majority on their tribe. When Bayoneta lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance of five eliminated Beau. Though some conflict continued to exist within the remaining seven castaways, Kayla was never in the centre of drama and the tribe won the next three immunity challenges. At the tribe switch, Kayla was placed on the orange La Mina tribe along with original Bayoneta members Joey, Sarah, Peighton and Alexis. Without Tison, the alliance of four remain tight but did not worry about finding more allies to make the majority. At the Double Tribal Council on Day 9, they voted for Peighton, but Kayla was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands Kayla returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the blue Rarotonga tribe. They were the only tribe to not go to Tribal Council during the first 11 days. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. Kayla went to the red Aitutaki tribe, with fellow members, Katniss and Leo. They were lucky by holding three immunity wins and being in the majority alliance. When mutiny was offered, Alexis and Liamm from the original Raro tribe joined Aitu. This meant that the power alliance of 5 was back together. When Aitu lost the next two immunity challenges, they voted out Johanna and Charlie, who were not in the majority alliance. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. Luckily, allegiance was tested and Carter and Brooklyn were deemed too untrustworthy. A flip in the alliance meant that Katniss and Leo were voted out in succession. At the Final Five, the three non-Raro members took control of the game and voted out Kayla after Jack played his idol. At the Final Tribal Council, her along with the Raro alliance voted for Jack to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water For her third appearance, Kayla entered Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her niece Cassidy. However, during the first impressions twist, Cassidy received the most votes and was sent to Redemption Island. Kayla was placed on the yellow Galang tribe with her fellow returning players. The Galang tribe won the first two immunity challenges and were safe from attending tribal council. When Galang lost again, the first names to be considered for elimination was those with partners on Redemption Island, being Kayla and Charlie. However, Charlie was a better physical asset in chellenges compared to Kayla. She was voted out at tribal council and sent to Redemption Island. In a duel with Mandy, Kayla and Alistair, the last person to finish would be eliminated. Kayla was last and eliminated from the game officially on Day 9. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways